Dyskusja:Inkwizycja/@comment-24200891-20150416172648/@comment-24200891-20150417164024
Meshifuari ArimotaElfy same dały powód do dyskryminacji, bo tylko patrzyli jak druga plaga niszczy Orlais, odmówili pomocy w walce i chcieli, aby cesarstwo zostało zniszczone. Za taką zdradę nie zasługuje się na szacunek. Po podbiciu Montsimard sami na siebie ściągnęli armię. Elfy nie chciały współistnieć, chciały się izolować. Krasnoludy przynajmniej rozumieją, że nie przetrwają sami, więc handlują z ludźmi, kiedy elfy chcą zachować wszystko dla siebie i nie chcą żyć we wspólnym świecie. Odrębność to największa ułuda. Po zdradzie elfów, nikt nie chciał pamiętać ich jako bohaterów. Zdradzili, więc zapłacili wszystkim. Magowie nie zachowują się jak ludzie, ale jak demony, więc nie są traktowani jak ludzie. Z powodów, które podałeś możesz nienawidzić wszystkich. Każdy innowierców atakuje. Qunari i Tevinter od wieków się tłuką i innowierców zabijają, elfy Dalijskie mówią miejskim elfom, że nie są elfami i są w Antivii dalisjkie klany bandytów. Krasnoludy pozbawiają kasty każdego, kto udał się na powierzchnię, bo traktują to jak odwrócenie się od ich Kamienia. Historię piszą zwycięzcy, a o Stwórcy nie ma żadnej ukrytej prawdy, bo nikt nic nie wie, a on to tylko wytwór wyobraźni. Każdy piszę historię tak, aby dyktować prawa. Elfy w swoich opowieściach wciskają kit o nieśmiertelności i obwiniają ludzi za ich utratę, aby propagować nienawiść do ludzi. Mówią, że Tevinter zniszczyło Arlathan, kiedy elfy same go zniszczyły, bo klasa elfi ploretariat się przeciw szlachcie, która zabijała we śnie i stosowała niewolniczy system klasowy, a to mówił Felassan, który był elfem. Krasnoludy mówią, że nic krasnoludzkiego nie jest starsze od wspomnień, a istniał przed nimi dziwny thaig z czerwonym lyrium. Nienawidzisz Zakonu, ale średniowieczny świat bez religii byłoby niekompletną historią, w średniowieczu panował teocentryzm. W każdym religijnym państwie masz wybór - wierz i miej spokój albo nie wierz i wynoś się. Sam wybierasz wiarę, więc licz się z konsekwencjami jak każdego wyboru. Myślisz, że w ateistycznych państwach było inaczej? Nie, komuniści mieli swoich pogromców heretyków zwanych Służbami Bezpieczeństwa, a heretykiem był każdy, kto wierzył, że komunizm jest zły. Nazg2001 Zatem to wina tłumaczy, powinno się więc ich nazwać Śledczymi, a nie Inkwizycją. Dosłowne tłumaczenie nie zawsze działa, szczególnie w piosenkach. Nie dziw się, że jak człowiek słyszy inkwizycja, to pierwsze jego skojarzenie to tępienie herezji. Jak coś jest jakoś nazwane w fikcyjnym świecie, to odbiorca zawsze skojarzy to z tym, co zna ze swojego świata. Kasandra mogła dać nową nazwę, która się lepiej kojarzy. Jak gracze po raz pierwszy usłyszeli nazwę gry, to myśleli, że będą templariuszami. W realu inkwizycja pracowała dla Kościoła, a w grze śledczy nie pracują dla nikogo, są samozwańczymi bohaterami. Śledczy mogli się nazwać Gwardią Justynii V. Twórcy dali organizacji niereliginej nazwę religijnej grupy, więc niech się nie dziwią, że przyjmowanie innowierców wydaje się dziwne. Nazwa Ręka Pustki albo Ręka Justynii albo Świecąca Ręka nie budziłaby takiej kontrowersji. Większość ludzi nie jest wykształcona i nie skojarzy Inkwizycji ze Śledczymi, będzie myśleć o pogromcach heretyków, a Śledczy w grze nic takiego nie robią. Cel jest jasno zdefiniowany w grze, tylko nazwa jest myląca dla prostego człeka myląca. Twórcy gry nie musieli tak komplikować historii Thedas i tworzyć Poszukiwaczy Prawdy na początku, Poszukiwacze nie byliby taką kontrowersyjną nazwą dla Śledczych. Poszukiwaczami można było nazwać antycznych pogromców demonów i czarnoksiężników i nie tworzyć dwóch odrębnych organizacji (poszukiwaczy i templariuszy), tym bardziej, że jedna z nich tylko istniała i nic nie robiła.